In Pascal's Triangle, each number is the sum of the number just above it and to the left and the number just above it and to the right. So the middle number in Row 2 is $2$ because $1+1=2.$ What is the sum of the numbers in Row 8 of Pascal's Triangle?

\begin{tabular}{rccccccccccc}
Row 0:& & & & & & 1\\\noalign{\smallskip\smallskip}
Row 1:& & & & & 1 & & 1\\\noalign{\smallskip\smallskip}
Row 2:& & & & 1 & & 2 & & 1\\\noalign{\smallskip\smallskip}
Row 3:& & & 1 & & 3 & & 3 & & 1\\\noalign{\smallskip\smallskip}
Row 4:& & 1 & & 4 & & 6 & & 4 & & 1\\\noalign{\smallskip\smallskip}
Row 5:& 1 & & 5 & & 10 & & 10 & & 5 & & 1\\\noalign{\smallskip\smallskip}
\end{tabular}
Explanation: The most obvious way to solve this problem would be to list Pascal's Triangle to Row 8.

\begin{tabular}{rccccccccccccccccc}
Row 0:& & & & & & & & & 1\\\noalign{\smallskip\smallskip}
Row 1:& & & & & & & & 1 & & 1\\\noalign{\smallskip\smallskip}
Row 2:& & & & & & & 1 & & 2 & & 1\\\noalign{\smallskip\smallskip}
Row 3:& & & & & & 1 & & 3 & & 3 & & 1\\\noalign{\smallskip\smallskip}
Row 4:& & & & & 1 & & 4 & & 6 & & 4 & & 1\\\noalign{\smallskip\smallskip}
Row 5:& & & & 1 & & 5 & & 10 & & 10 & & 5 & & 1\\\noalign{\smallskip\smallskip}
Row 6:& & & 1 & & 6 & & 15 & & 20 & & 15 & & 6 & & 1\\\noalign{\smallskip\smallskip}
Row 7:& & 1 & & 7 & & 21 & & 35 & & 35 & & 21 & & 7 & & 1\\\noalign{\smallskip\smallskip}
Row 8:& 1 & & 8 & & 28 & & 56 & & 70 & & 56 & & 28 & & 8 & & 1\\\noalign{\smallskip\smallskip}
\end{tabular}

We then add $1+8+28+56+70+56+28+8+1=\boxed{256}.$

An interesting note: We can sum the numbers in some of the smaller rows of Pascal's Triangle. Row 0 sums to $1,$ Row 1 sums to $1+1=2,$ Row 2 sums to $1+2+1=4,$ Row 3 sums to $1+3+3+1=8,$ and Row 4 sums to $1+4+6+4+1=16.$ We start to notice a pattern: the sum of the numbers in Row $n$ of Pascal's Triangle equals $2^{n}.$ Sure enough, the sum of the numbers in Row 8 is $256,$ which is $2^{8}.$